Surviving the Dead
by DemonHairedandBlueEyed
Summary: Half my family were dead and there were only three of us left. We were saved by the Morales family and brought to Atlanta. There, we began to survive with a group of survivors. I thought we were nothing alike, but we were and I never thought i would fall in love with someone like him. Someone like Daryl Dixon. But i did. My names Kelia, and I'm learning to survive the dead.
1. Family

**Heyy Guys,  
This is going to be my first ever Walking Dead Fan Fiction so sorry if it's a bit shit. I LOVE the Walking Dead so much.  
This will be a Daryl and OC story as I love these stories the best, I've read so many amazing ones it's unbelievable so hopefully mine can be just as good.  
I've bookmarked so many good ones, I just love them.  
I will be starting from Season 1, with this story and the other one I thought of earlier, I will be starting from Season 3. Thank you to everyone that reads this as I will be making writing a career and all comments help improve my writing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with the Walking Dead, only my own characters.  
Anyway,  
OWTS (ON WITH THE STORY)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Family.

* * *

Family was probably the most important thing to me in my life. I grew up with a shit man for a father, an amazing mum and siblings along with a great little half-brother on my dad's side, my dad's ex-girlfriend, and then my mum's partner.

My father wasn't a dad, he was just a man that was there for the first 16 years of my life before he just stopped, now at the age of 26 I didn't need my father at all. I only cared for his ex-girlfriend and my half-brother.  
I had my mum, Melanie, her partner Steve, my sister Poppy, my two brothers Leo and Wayne and then my half-brother Kearon and my dad's ex-girlfriend Callie. They were all the family I need, so when I meant family was the most important thing to me, I wasn't kidding.  
It meant a great deal to me.

So when it came to shooting all of my family in the head apart from my brother Leo, Kearon and Callie I was not in a great state, yet because we were surviving I had to mourn later.  
We all decided to go on holiday to Georgia in America for one nice holiday only for the end of the world to strike.  
The dead started to walk.

I was out with Leo and Kearon at the time when it all happened; we were in the football courts around the back of the hotel while Callie was in the spa and the rest of the family where out by the swimming pool. I came back to find my Wayne and Polly dead, with Steve and my mum hunched over them eating their insides.  
I could see blood covering the floor, and their hands as they ate, luckily I was able to keep my lunch down. I could see my sisters pained cold face, her lifeless eyes and my brothers cracked glasses and his blood caked face. Yet, Callie and some man where not far behind us.

The man told us what we had to do, he said that the dead when coming to life and eating people and that if you were bit you would turn into one of those things. I couldn't let Kearon or Leo watch as I killed my mum…. No one of those things, it would kill them. Leo was only 15, Kearon only 9, it would devastate them.  
So I took it upon myself along with the man to kill them. He handed me a small hand gun, and told me in the head. It was quick, he shooting Steve while I shot my mum. I hesitated after seeing her face, those eyes that were similar to mine stare at me. I watched her stand and make her way towards me, her movements jerky and sudden.  
I couldn't do it, but I had to for my brother.  
I did it quickly, straight to the head.

I was surprised I even hit her, but I did and I watched her crumble to the floor. The man I learned was called Morales and he was here with his family, he told us he got a call from his relatives telling him what happened, he said that they were heading to Atlanta to a safe haven and that they were welcome to join him.  
I could only nod as he told us to quickly gather what we can as the gun shots would attract more zombies. I handed him the gun back and without a second thought I ran into my shared room with my sister and gathered some stuff into my duffle bag.

I packed 3 sets of clothes, toothbrush and paste, a brush, sanitary towels, shampoo and condition complementary from the hotel, I packed my converses and then I grabbed my two diaries and all my pens. I then quickly ran into the small mini fridge and stuffed as many cans and water bottles as I could, knowing that we would need to eat and drink.

I jogged back into the main room to find my brothers packed and Callie in the other fridge packing food. I quickly went over and helped her. "You might need to find something to protect yourself." Morales called. I looked over at him before I nodded; I scanned the room finding nothing then smiled.  
"I know where we can find weapons," I stood and we all headed over to him.  
"We need to get to the archery and fencing court. I can shoot, and they had samurai swords on the walls, we can grab them," Morales nodded before looked us all over.  
"Right lets go, my family are on the bottom floor, right near the archery court, we can get them, head over to get the weapons before we get to my family car." Callie and I nodded, Morales handed the gun back to me before checking the hall.  
"Clear," he called and we all left down the hall.

* * *

... ...

* * *

Quickly finding ourselves downstairs, I was not surprised to see chaos, lots of people covered in blood, people dead, getting eaten and those things. Morales lead us down another hall kicking a zombie out the way as we run.  
He ran ahead of us, quickly stopping at a door and knocking hard. Not a second later a woman came out, with two children. They only looked around the age of 8, it was sad to see them amongst this chaos.

"Callie you know my wife, these are my children, and we need to go now." He said. I smiled at the children before we heard a groan, the zombie from earlier was making its way down the hall and we needed to leave.  
We all left, quickly, Morales throwing cautious looks around while running down the hall heading towards the emergency exit. By the door was a walker. I quickly raised my arm, and used my aiming from my archery and shot the zombie in the head, slightly of centred but I got him. Morales nodded at me as he pushed open the door and we stood in front of the archery courts.

Outside was worst, but luckily the zombies where distracted so we quickly ran over to the shed. I peered inside, luckily seeing no one and ran in.  
I glanced around the room, grabbing three huge samurai swords handing them to Leo before grabbing an old bow and 3 quivers full of about 25 arrows. Nodding to myself I handed a quiver to Callie before putting the other two on my shoulder, the one not holding the duffle bag.  
I then notched an arrow and followed my brother out. A few zombies had noticed us by then but were no problem as we ran towards the Morales family car.

It was a huge seven seated, enough for everyone. Morales ran ahead to unlock it and open the back so we could load our stuff. I notice a zombie close to him and quickly sent my arrow flying hitting it in the head, and watched it drop. Morales nodded at me gratefully and opened all the car doors. Within seconds we were in and off, yet I was watching all the chaos dissipate from behind us.

* * *

... ...

* * *

"Kelia, do you want anything to eat?"  
I looked over at Morales wife, she had a small snack bar in her hand, as she smiled softly at me. I shook my head, just watching the traffic ahead of us. It was night now, all I could see was the glow of the back ends of cars that seemed to go on endlessly.

To our left was a huge RV, with an old man and two other women. Ahead was Morales talking to an officer, the others were in the car. Callie stood by the door watching cautiously like me. "Okay, but drink something please," she then said before she went and stood by Callie.  
I sighed and twirled an arrow between my fingers; my mother's face, no, the mutated face of my mum still stuck in my head.

"Look at that piece of ass," I turned around the see a bald, older looking man smirking at me.  
"Your think you'd like a ride on good old Merle?" I raised an eyebrow, "What's a pretty young thing doing on your own."  
I would have replied but Callie quickly stepped in, "I think you should back off, I think she would rather get bit thanks," she replied her voice firm. I smirked, my gaze wandering back over to the bald man as his smirk faltered, "Leave off Merle."  
I glanced behind Merle to see another man, he looked around my age. Short dirty blonde hair, a crossbow across his left shoulder. He had a leather jacket on; underneath he had a faded green tank top on. I wasn't surprised to see a cigarette between his lips, he looked like the kind of guy to smoke. He seemed to have not lit the fag yet, I smirked.

Reaching into my back pocket, I grabbed my zippo and chucked it over to him. He caught it with ease, his eyes widening. "Cheers," he said, quickly lighting his fag before walking it over and passing it back. I nodded, turning back around and pulling out my own and lighting it. Callie doing the same.  
"You know, what you did today-," I looked at her and shook my head effectively cutting her off before I took a drag from my cigarette.

I heard a car door open and watched Leo get out; he walked over to me and stood next to me. His eyes cast down. I knew this was tough on him as well; I lifted my arms and draped it across his shoulders. "Okay bud?" I whispered. "No," he whispered back. I sighed, "We will get through this, I will keep you going," I looked over to see him nod. Me and Leo were close when we wanted to be, sometimes staying up until one in the morning talking about college and anything else, yet sometimes we were at each other's throats. I guess this had made us close. I gave him a squeeze and threw my cigarette to the floor.

"Callie, Kelia," I looked over as Morales walked over. "We just saw a load of bombs getting dropped on Atlanta, we need to leave," I nodded, "I spoke to an ex-cop over there Shane Walsh, he and some others are heading up into the mountains by a quarry, I said we'd tag along,"

"Good," Callie said, moving towards the car, I looked over my shoulder at the two men from before, the younger one staring at me, the other smirking. "You hear us?" I called over. "Yeah," the younger one said, "Good, follow," I called back before I tugged Leo over to the car.

I heard a snort from the older one and I rolled my eyes before getting in the car. A dark haired man told us where we could turn and that we could turn back the way we came and go off a cut road up to the quarry. I guess this was the man Morales, was on about Shane. Morales nodded and we soon followed them, Merle and the other man behind us along with the huge RV we saw and a few other cars.  
I sighed and looked ahead, it had definitely been a long day.

* * *

**Well, here is the first chapter guys. I will post the next one sometime tomorrow, maybe in the morning.  
What do you think?  
Personally I think it's quite bad, but hey only just started write this so maybe it will get better.  
Hope you liked it.  
Please READ AND REVIEW  
Many thanks.  
Peace out: **_DemonHairedAndBlueEyed_


	2. The Camp

**Hey guys, I'm back.  
Thanks to everyone who has read my story. Thank you.  
Anyway, here is the next chapter.  
OWTS.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Camp

* * *

The drive to the mountains was very quiet.  
Both Leo and Kearon had their heads on my shoulders, cuddle against my side as we drove silently. Us three were curled up at the back while, Callie was sat in front of us with Morales two children. Eliza sleeping softly where as her brother was reading quietly and Morales and his wife sat up front. Marina, his wife looking round all the windows and constantly checking her children. I caught her eye and she smiled at me, I smiled back, or well at least I hope it looked like a smile.

Sighing softly, I tugged both my brothers closer as the band of cars came to a stop. Morales stopped to car and looked round at us. "Wait here; I'll go speak with him." He whispered, careful of the slumbering kids. I closed my eyes leaning my head back.  
This was a huge mess up; right now we could all be eating dinner in the huge cafeteria, with the entertainment for the night planned. Yet, we were here, in the middle of the woods on the outskirts of Atlanta, with limited food, people we didn't know and half my family dead.  
I sniffled, reining in my tears.  
I couldn't cry now, I had to stay strong for my brother. It was just us too. I know I had Callie and Kearon, but me and Leo were fully blood.  
Last of our family.

"Kelia," I looked down at Kearon, his stormy blue eyes staring back into my own blue.  
"Yeah," I asked, "Are we going to be okay?" he whimpered, I looked up at Callie, her eyes sad. We were a long way from home; we only knew each other and the Morales family.  
Were we going to be okay?  
I knew I would sure as hell try to keep as safe and alive. With new found determination, I smiled down at my brother pulling him closer to me. "Yes, me and your mum will make sure of it,"  
I looked up at Callie, she was smiling proud at me before nodding, "Yes we will," She added.

It was night and I could barely make out anyone, so I did jump when the car door opened and we all whipped round to see Morales poke his head in. "For tonight everyone will be sleeping in the cars, then tomorrow there will be introductions and meetings about how we are going to make this camp work."  
"Cool, but we aren't all going to fit in here comfortably," Callie said. Morales smiled, "Yeah I know, so the man with the RV, Dale, is going to let some of us in the RV." I nodded and nudged Leo awake. "Me and Leo will go, Kearon you can stay here with your mum," I said, as Kearon's teary eyes peered up into mine.

"Are you sure Kelia?" Callie asked. I nodded and shifted. "Yeah, let's get going Leo, I need my things."  
Callie let me and - a now wide awake - Leo out of the car, Morales already had the boot open and we quickly grabbed our stuff. Staring at the swords, handgun and bow, I decided, Leo and I would keep a sword, Callie would get one and then Kearon would get my sword when I thought he could handle it. I looked down at the handgun for a moment before handing it to Morales. "Here," Morales nodded and gladly took the gun back. I heaved my bag out of the boot, Leo doing the same. "Thanks," I whispered to smiled, "No problem, I'll take you over to the RV. Marina, get the kids sorted and help Callie, there should be blankets in the back." Marina nodded and she and Callie got to work.

I waved to them as me and Leo walked over to the RV. I gripped my bow tight in my hands, scanning the tree line slightly, I was on edge now. "Are you okay, Kelia?" Leo asked, I turned to look at him.  
"Yeah, just cautious," I whispered back. Morales stopped in front of the RV, in the doorway stood an elder man. He had a weird hat on his head; to me it looked like a fishing hat.  
He smiled, "Hi, I'm Dale," I smiled, "Kelia, this is Leo, thanks for letting us stay in your RV," Dale shook his head, "Its fine," I nodded and looked over at Morales, "Thank you," I paused, "For everything," I added quickly."It's fine, just have a good night sleep." He looked over at Leo, "You too kiddo," Leo nodded as Morales turned and walk back over to his car. I could faintly make out Kearon in the back, curled up next to his mum.

"Come on in, I bet your hungry, I'll see if I can find you something?" I looked back at Dale, who was motioning towards the RV. I nodded and followed Leo up the stairs.  
Once inside I saw the two women again, one looked younger than me, one slightly older. "Andrea, Amy this is Kelia and Leo, you two, this is Andrea and Amy," The younger one stood up first and came over and gave me a one armed hug, "Hi,"  
"Hi," I said back, slightly taken back by how outgoing she was. Dale smiled at me before shutting the door and heading to the kitchen. "What would you like?" Dale asked, opening the cupboards.

"I'm okay, Leo is hungry though, I could hear his stomach rumble." Andrea and Amy laughed while Leo glared at me. "Good, Leo come over here, you can have a look," Leo handed me his bag the his sword and walked over to Dales kitchen. I sat his bag on the small chairs around the table, mine along with it. I still kept my bow in my hand though, but then laid the samurai swords on the bags. "Whoa, are they swords?" Amy asked.  
I nodded, "Yeah, I thought they would be good protection, silent as well. Have a look if you want," Amy smiled, "Thanks," she reached over to my one and began to have a look, sliding the sword out of its case.

"So Kelia, how old are you?" I looked over at Andrea who was sat in the passenger seat.  
"26,"  
"And Leo,"  
"15,"  
"Do you have any other family?" Dale asked. I watch Leo tense.  
"Yeah, my dad's ex-girlfriend is Callie, and Kearon's my half-brother," I paused, struggling with my words. "We… I, had to put down the rest of my family earlier….today," I whispered my hand reaching for the necklace around my neck. Twirling the little charm between my fingers.

"I'm sorry," Dale murmured looking down at the sandwich he had made. "No, it's okay, you didn't know,"  
"Well, I think we have all had so much drama for one day, how about we call it a night," Andrea supplied. "Yeah,"  
"Well, I'm all for letting Kelia and Leo have the bed," Dale added. "I, no I can't kick you out of the bed," I protested.  
"No, it's okay, I can sleep in the driver's seat, had to do it enough times before." We all chuckled except Leo.  
"Well at least let Andrea or Amy stay as well, I'm not letting one of them sleep on the floor." Dale smiled and looked between the two women.

"Who will it be ladies?" he asked.  
"Amy can, I'll be fine in the passenger seat." Andrea answered. Amy giggled and smiled over at me. I grinned back. "Thank you," I said to Dale and he just smiled.  
"My pleasure."

* * *

… …

* * *

When I woke, it was sunrise. I could just see the sun out the window, coming up just over the mountains. It had to be around 5, maybe 6, I was never good with time.  
My body was so used to English times.  
I knew I wouldn't be going back to sleep.  
Once I was up, I was up.

Sighing softly I looked over at Leo. Curled up near my side, head burrowed in the pillow. I know he was 15, but he was a mommy's boy, and seeing his mum like that.  
I knew it killed him.  
I sat up slowly, trying not to disturb Amy and Leo before I slowly crawled out of the bed. I pulled my hair out of its bun before redoing it, a lot neater then it was two seconds before. I quietly creped over to my bag, opening it and digging around for my cigarettes, I found them near the bottom and quickly took one out. Fishing around again in my bag for a lighter, I didn't see Dale get up.

"Morning Kelia." Spinning round in a second, I calmed my erratic heart as I saw Dale stretching and heading towards me, "Morning," I mumbled back.  
"Sleep well?" he asked as I walked over to the door.  
"Yes thank you again, I'm just going to step outside," I said holding up the smoke.  
Dale nodded, "Be careful," I nodded snatching up my bow and quiver before stepping out. I didn't see anyone else from camp awake apart from the two men from yesterday. They sat inside their truck, smoking. I snorted and lit my own then took a drag.

Today we were going to be organising the camp. I wasn't looking forward to meeting people but for the sake of surviving I had too, safety in numbers right. Sighing I took another drag when a car door opened. I looked over at the Morales car to see Kearon getting out. He must off spotted I was up because he came racing over towards me.

"Kelia," he exclaimed. I smiled and knelt down as he reached me.  
"Kearon, you should have stayed in the car, it could have been dangerous over here." I lightly scolded. He frowned, "But I looked around, there was no one there, so that's why I ran over." I huffed quietly and he laughed, I then pulled him into a one armed hug, which he returned fiercely gripping my top.  
"Don't leave me," He whispered, and I chuckled.  
"I will never leave you,"

* * *

… …

* * *

"So, I feel the best thing is for everyone to bring an inventory on what they have got, in weapons, food and other bits so that it can be shared out equally." Shane said. The dark hair man from before was Shane, the only one that really stepped up as leader.

The woman and child standing next to him were Carl and Lori, for some reason I recognised them, but I brushed it off. I met a few other people; the only one I really remembered was Glenn because he was around my age. He joked with me, but he kept all seriousness as well.  
It was nice.  
Comforting.

"I agree, but I also believe the kids should get extra when it comes to food," Callie answered. "I agree," Lori spoke up smiling over to Callie.  
"Everyone else," Everyone else nodded and Shane smiled. "Good, let's get camp set up,"

* * *

… …

* * *

It had been a week since camp had been set up. Everyone falling into their own respected roles.  
The Dixon hunted and surprising sometimes brought me and Leo along. Callie stayed with the women and did more of the domesticated work, which I was glad I lucked out on to be honest. I helped with perimeter, hunting. We didn't need to go on a run yet, but I knew Shane was thinking about sending people to scavenge soon.

It was also lucky Dale had a spare 6 man tent we could borrow. It was a huge green tent and we set it up right next to the RV, I felt safer there. We only needed room for the four of us, but it was the only larger one he had. It had two bedrooms and a main area. Callie was having one room to herself. While me, Leo and Kearon were sharing one. I didn't mind, they were my brothers, having them closer meant I could keep an eye on them.  
Saying that I glanced round to see where those two where.

Kearon was sat with Carl and Morales children, talking and chatting to Lori, who was most probably teaching them as she insisted that the children still did school work. Yet Leo was nowhere to be seen. I stood up quickly my eyes darting around the camp, "Kelia what's wrong?" Glenn asked from where he sat, his small one man tent next to ours.  
"I can't find Leo."  
"I watched him walk over towards the Dixon brothers, I tried to stop him, but he didn't listen."

Everyone thought the Dixon's where bad news, Glenn as well, yet I didn't mind them that much. Merle was an asshole sometimes, but he spoke to me at least, and did not give me sympathy glances, even after the whole camp found out about me having to kill my own mum. He still flirted but yet acted like he cared.

Daryl and Leo surprisingly hit it off, I knew there was an age gap, but Daryl lets Leo hang with him. Even went as far as to start teaching him to hunt, shoot and skin the animals they bring back. Callie was hesitant at letting Kearon follow, yet Kearon did. You never saw Leo without Kearon, it was nice to see Leo looking out for Kearon.  
Sighing I mentally prepared myself for my encounter with the Dixons.

Each time I went over it was more colorful then the last.

* * *

**Woop, second chapter.**

**More of an overview on the camp. I don't need to go into real detail as many people know.  
Thanks for reading, please review.**

**Peace out: **_DemonHairedAndBlueEyed_


	3. Merle and Daryl Dixon

**I'm on a roll!  
Thanks to everyone that has read the first two chapters.  
It means a lot so please READ AND REVIEW!  
Anyway,  
OWTS**

* * *

Chapter 3: Merle and Daryl Dixon.

* * *

Merle Dixon wasn't the nicest of men. He was racist, sarcastic a huge asshole, a druggie and he flirted like no tomorrow just for one thing and one thing only.  
He made me sick to my stomach sometimes, yet when he is in one of his 'good moods', whenever that is, you can actually have a decent conversation with him.  
He helps with my aim when shooting and when hunting. He shares his cigarettes, and protects me as well. He also is quite good with Kearon when he is around, cutting down his cursing and talking to him.  
It is surprising seeing such a big man like Merle sat next to my small 9 year old brother, talking to him and showing him knots. I was surprised to say the least but he could still have his moments.  
Daryl had told me that Merle pretty much raised Daryl when he was little, I was surprised to say the least, seeing the Merle in front of me now, but seeing him with Kearon told me otherwise.  
Yet today I hoped he was in one of those 'good moods' or asleep.  
Now Daryl was like his brother but a lot mellower.  
He was nice to Leo, teaching him how to hunt, shoot and skin. I would like to think Daryl saw himself in Leo, they were both very similar, quiet closed off with other people yet when it came to people close to them, they were very outgoing.  
Also like what Merle was doing, Daryl was showing Leo knots and what berries to pick and what not. He was also very civil with me, which was nice always asking how I am, teaching me better aim with my bow seeing as our weapons were similar.  
Also teaching me how to survive in the wild, me being a city girl for one and because I did not come from my Georgia.  
My English accent slipping a lot.  
However I did enjoy Daryl's company, he was a joy to be around, especially when our relationship had a lot of banter.  
We would constantly argue, but in a joke kind of way. Make competitions, bets and just be ourselves around each.  
To say the least, I quite well trust him with mine, Kearon, Leos and Callies lives. Like Glenn, it was comforting being around Daryl.  
Even though he was 8 years older than me, it was nice to have some sort of friendship with Daryl, yet there were sometimes when he closes himself off and it was strange and oddly disheartening.  
My mission in life other than surviving and protecting Callie, Kearon and Leo was to get Daryl to open up to me. According to all my friends back in England I was really easy to talk to and to open up to.  
I hoped Daryl saw this too.  
Walking over to the other side of the camp to where the Dixons resided I could see a bit of smoke, and the heads of all three men.  
On the outside I smiled, on the inside, I wanted to break down and cry.  
Merle was awake.  
Stalking over I came up by their tents, unluckily Merle was the first one to spot me. "Oh oh, back for me princess, old Merles tents over there sugar tits," I snorted. "In your dreams Merle,"  
I snarled and he cackled leaning back and slapping his knee, "As feisty as always princess, it's good to see ya," I rolled my eyes at Merle and sat down next to him.  
"Good to see you," I replied.  
"I can skin a squirrel," Leo said to me, I looked over at him, and the naked squirrel in his hands, dripping with blood but still skinned.  
"Good, I'll be sending all my kills to you now wont I," I smiled softly. I didn't know if Daryl was doing it intentionally but he was being a good distraction for Leo, helping him momentarily forgetting about what happened to our mum and the world, focusing on helping him survive.  
Intentional or not, I was grateful.  
"Who said you'd get any kills anyway, Robins," I glared over at Daryl, who was smirking my way.  
"More then you any day Darylina," I sneered, using Merle's own nickname for him, against him before taking a cigarette out of my packet.  
Holding it out to Merle he took one also and then I offered them to Daryl, he also took one. "We will see about that tomorrow." He replied tersely. I looked down at the squirrels they had killed today; there was plenty for tonight and all day tomorrow.  
"Why tomorrow?" I asked lighting my smoke. Daryl motioned for the light and I chucked it over to him, he caught it with one hand. "Shanes sending a group out to tomorro', so we're going huntin'" I smirked, "Oh really," he also smirked back, throwing me the lighter.  
I caught it with ease.  
I turned to Leo to see him starting another squirrel. His face was screwed with concentration as he made small slices. I was happy to just hunt, I'd leave that to them as I diverted my attention away from the blood.  
"Well guys, I'm going to love you and leave ya, I've got perimeter duty." Merle laughed, "Love us?"  
I smiled, "Maybe not you Merle," I stood as Leo and Daryl chuckled.  
"Oh princess you know you want me," Merle called as I walked off.  
Looking over my shoulder I smirked, my cigarette dangling from my lips.  
"In your dreams Merle."

* * *

...

* * *

Perimeter duty was boring to say the least, not a lot happened but I had to keep my guard up.  
It was my idea to use empty cans and string to make a sound protection around the camp, hoping to increase protection to help.  
Everyone was surprised by my idea, yet Shane was impressed and immediately set the idea up. There wasn't many cans, but we tried our best, forming a sound detection around the camp.  
Perimeter duty was just to spend 4 hours walking round the camp, stopping every so often to listen out for things. It was boring but had to be done.  
This was also my idea, night duty being Dales.  
Sighing softly I stopped, looking out into the woods. I have never been a woods person, screaming at the sight of one small bug, but now I had to live with it and swallow my scream every time I saw a bug.  
There was far worse things out there now.  
Seeing nothing in the tree line I carried on my small walk, stepping over small branches. Hearing a small crunch, I dropped to my knees and lined an arrow up. I let my eyes dart around the trees, hoping to find the source of the snap.  
Seeing movement out of the corner of my eye, I spied a small rabbit. Its white fur bright against the green and dark floor. Breathing quietly I lined my arrow up with the rabbit.  
My hand steady.  
The arrow pierced the rabbit in the eye, and instant kill.  
If the world was normal I would have never killed the rabbit, yet now they were what we needed to survive.  
I smiled to myself and quickly looked around. My eyes scanning the never ending tress trying to see if there was any movements, I slowed my breathing my eyes darting all over, searching.  
Seeing nothing I ducked under the line, trying to not hit any cans and walked over to get my kill. Smiling sadly as I picked up the rabbit, I tugged my arrow free, wiping it on the fur.  
It wasn't until I heard a close moan, did I notice the walker to my right. Its face, ripped to pieces, arms, dangling by its sides as it stumbled towards me.  
I took a small step back, shocked that I had let my guard down yet when back my back hitting something I was even more shocked. There was another moan as I felt the walker behind my grasp my arm.  
I screamed hitting it with my bow.  
It stumbled back and I quickly twisted myself out of its grasp and stumbled away from them both. They both moaned and groaned, as they set their eyes back to me.  
I stared at the two of them; it was a surprise to see on walker, but two, now that was a shock. They were walking with limps as they moved closer, groaning more loudly and dragging their feet.  
I fumbled with my bow, trying to set the arrow in when I heard my name being shouted. I couldn't think straight. The walkers were too close. Finally setting my arrow in, I walked back trying to put distance between me and the walkers, their movements slow yet there were close.  
Taking another step back I fell, my back hitting a huge branch, I could feel a small branch piece my skin, and my warm blood dripping out. This seemed to fuel the walkers and they walked faster, seeing their prey fall.  
I shot the first one, my arrow hitting its eye, and it falling dead. The other however was a different case, I lifted my arm over my shoulder to get another arrow but all I felt with space, looking over my shoulder I saw my quiver was empty and all my arrows on the floor.  
Gritting in pain I tried to reach over to grab one of my arrows but I couldn't.  
Knowing I couldn't reach I braced myself for impact of the walker hoping to fight it off. As it came close I sighed, maybe I wouldn't protect everyone, hopefully the Dixons would look after them. I was going to die trying I knew that much. I would go down fighting. Yet I hoped for someone to save me, maybe they would.  
I was ready to sign myself to death when there was a sharp noise and a familiar arrow pierced the side of the walkers skull it dropping down in front of me its head hitting my feet. Crying softly I kicked the walked away from me in anger. "No, no, no, no, oh god,"  
"Kelia, Kelia," I heard my brother call. I groaned softly, tears falling freely, "Here," I cried.  
I looked down at my side to see it wasn't a branch that had pieced me but my own arrow. I could see the head had come through. I felt bile rise in my throat as Leo came into view with Daryl, their faces wild.  
"Kelia," Leo all but screamed running to my side. I let my head flop to the side as I let my stomach empty itself. "Kelia," Leo cried.  
"Leo, i- two walkers and a rabbit." Leo cried softly digging his head in my shoulder.  
I hiss in pain and he stepped back, his eyes staring at the arrow. "Kelia, your arrow,"  
"I know, I know,"  
"Move kid," Daryl called, "Come on boy, get her arrows." I heard Merle say. I looked up to see the Dixon brothers stood there, Daryl biting his thumb while Merle smirked.  
"Oh, princess look at you," I glared and hissed, "Shut up Merle, are you going to help or not." I groaned slightly as I tried to lift myself. My arms slipping against the floor, ensuring more cuts on my hands.  
Soon enough Daryl was helping me as the rest of the camp came round the corner. By this time, I'm sure I had lost a lot of blood.  
Moaning softly, I let everything go, tiredness pulling me.  
"Stay awake Kelia," Daryl whispered as I was lifted up into his arms.  
Callie called out to me, but the pain was too much. I heard a lot of people talking and someone touching my faces and holding my side yet there were only two things I could concentrate on, these were the sounds of Kearon and Leo cry my name out, and how warm Daryl chest was and that his heart, was pounding in my ear before I was gone to the world.

* * *

...

* * *

"_Kelia,"  
I looked over to my mum. She was sat next to me, her legs stretched out in front of her like mine as we sunbathed by the pool.  
Her skin tanned and all her tattoos standing out on her skin. Her dyed bright red hair pulled away from her face into a small messy bun and white sunglasses covered her eyes.  
My mother was beautiful.  
I know everyone would say their mother is beautiful, but mine was an image of perfection. My whole life I owed everything to her, she was my world.  
Her brown eyes would shined when she was passionate about something and when she was angry and the string of curse words that usually follow, well, could give any southern belle a run for their money.  
On my other side lay my sister.  
Her brown hair also pulled up into a bun, laying on her front you could see the tattoo on her shoulder, the one matching mine.  
A small infinity sign with _All that I am I owe to my mother, _written in beautiful writing underneath.  
I smiled softly.  
"Yeah," I mumbled sitting up and stretching.  
I looked back over to her.  
I screamed jumping away on the ground.  
She was a walker, sitting there rotting as she reach towards me, I heard a gurgle and looked over to my side to see my sister doing to same.  
"No, no noo, oh god no" They both reached me, and I screamed._

* * *

**Woo third chapter guys, what did you think?  
Peace out:**_ DemonHairedandBlueEyed. _


	4. Helicopter Boy

**Woo, fourth chapter. Thank you to everyone who reads this story.  
Anyway,  
OWTS**

* * *

Chapter 4: Helicopter Boy

* * *

I woke with a start my body frozen from the ever repeating nightmare.  
I lay there the familiar ceiling of the RV comforting but the sweat was cooling on my body, reminding me of everything.  
It kept repeating but this was the first time I had woken up. I groaned as I rolled over, but regretted it because I hit my side.  
I cursed.  
"Kelia, honey, your awake, are you okay?" I looked up at Jacqui, one of the only campers that had some sort of medical training, she smiled. "How are Kearon and Leo?" I asked, but it came out as a mumbled and very scratchy. "Let me get you some water," I nodded lay my head back, Jacqui came back quickly with a small cup of water.  
"Let me help you sit up." She whispered and she helped me up, I hissed as i sat me up, my side protesting then I remembered why.  
I stared down at my body, only clad in shorts and a bra, I blushed.  
"Let me get you a top," Jacqui added and I smiled gratefully at her as she left the RV.  
I looked down at the bandage tightly wrapped around my waist. It was a little red, but otherwise looked okay. It was done quite well, and it was well supportive.  
Bloody arrow.  
"Here," Jacqui helped me change, my skin pulling and my side once again protesting yet it was okay. "What happened?" I asked Jacqui as she handed me the water.  
I sipped it, letting the coolness run down. "The younger Dixon brought you into the camp screaming for someone to help you, I was left with Morales, Carol and Lori's kids and quickly helped you into here. You had lost a lot of blood, with that arrow. I was able to get it out with the help of the Dixon, luckily I had brought my medical kit with me and I was able to do a blood transfusion. The younger Dixon having your blood type, Callie supplied the information. Anyway, that was that, I stitched you up and then it's been two days since then." I chocked on my water, it spluttering around.  
"Two days," I all but shouted.  
"Yeah, and you should have seen the younger Dixon and your brothers, they didn't leave your side for the first day. The Dixon left yesterday morning to go hunting, and your brothers were sent down to the quarry with Shane to help collect water." I sighed irritably.  
"What happened about the group going out?" I asked, Jacqui went silent, before she spoke.  
"They went, yet," she paused, biting her lip, "They got into trouble, they might not come back."  
I growled, "Who went," she opened her mouth, but then closed it.  
"Who went," I shouted.  
"Glenn, Andrea, Morales, Merle, T-Dog and Callie," she replied her head down.  
"No, no, no," I cried, I reached forward grabbing the covers and lifting myself up, no matter how much my side protested.  
"Kelia, lay down-"  
"No, my stepmothers out there, and your just sat here leaving them, move out of my way," I shouted.  
I brushed past her, stumbling out of the small bedroom in the RV. Dale must have heard the commotion as he and Shane looked in on us.  
"Kelia, you should be laying down, after what-"  
"Dale move, I have to see my brothers, then I am going to get Callie back,"  
"I can't let you do that," Dale said, stepping in front of me.  
"Cant or wont," I growled.  
"Kelia, please calm down and rest," I whipped my head round to Shane, "No I won't-" I was cut off by a piercing noise.  
Shane and Dale raced out of the RV, me close behind as Dale climbed up onto the RV.  
"Dale, what can you see?" Shane asked.  
"A stolen car,"  
I groaned and grabbed my side. "Kelia," I was knocked out slightly by two boys.  
Their arms gripping my waist.  
I hissed.  
"Sorry, sorry, Kelia, Kelia," Kearon cried hugging my arm instead. I smiled sadly tears in my eyes as I hugged my two brothers. They cried into my shoulder as we slumped to the ground.  
They cried, shaking softly as I ran my hands through their hair. "I'm here, I'm sorry for scaring you, I'm never going to leave."  
I looked over towards the red sports car that just pulled up. Glenn stepped out with an each stretching grin. Everyone raced off, shouting to turn the alarm off, and asking where the others where. \  
"They fine, they are right behind me," and just like that, and van pulled up. Andrea was the first one out, running towards Amy hugging her tightly, the others followed yet I couldn't see Callie or Merle.  
Where was she? I stood, letting go of the boys and walking over, the followed after me, trailing behind slightly. "Glenn," I called, everyone looked at me. They boys raced to my side, they both knew. "Where's Callie and Merle?"  
"There was a slight problem,"  
"Where are they?" I shouted gripping his top.  
Kearon gripped mine, crying softly into my back at the fact his mother wasn't there. Shane came over ready to break it up, "Merle was on a drug high and the new guys save us, Callie stayed with him," Morales said, walking over. "What new guy?" I asked.  
He smiled, "Helicopter boy," he called out, "Come out and meet the gang." I looked over to the van too see a man step out, he wore a sheriffs uniform and wore a solemn expression.  
My eyes widened as I heard Carl call out to him. "Dad," he shouted. I watch him break down with Lori and Carl at his side. Yet, that wasn't what I was shocked at.  
Looking at the man I could recognize that face anywhere. "Kelia, is that?" I nodded looking down at Leo answering his question.  
"Yes, that's Uncle Rick,"

* * *

**Sorry short Chapter but I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger because I'm that horrible.  
Thanks Guys, don't forget to READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE!  
Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	5. Complications

**Woo Chapter Five guys, READ AND REVIEW please, helps the soul.  
Kidding,  
Anyway,  
OWTS**

* * *

Chapter Five: Complications

* * *

I watched from afar as Uncle Rick, and Auntie Lori, -as I now recognized her as- and my little cousin Carl hug.  
It was a shock to say the least yet I'm surprised Lori didn't recognize me.  
"Shane man, thank you," Uncle Rick said to Shane, I'm guessing they were friends.  
I didn't know much about Uncle Ricks life out here in America, I was just told by my mum that he moved away as soon as he turned eighteen, he was adopted by my nan, and when he turned eighteen he moved away to find his family after hearing they moved away to America.  
He and my mother were close and always kept in contact, but over the last ten years it seemed to thin out.  
That was the reason why we were over in America, it was to visit them.  
Well, it seems we did, just a little too late.  
"Everyone, this is Rick, Rick, this is the gang," Shane called out.  
Uncle Rick separated from Lori to look around at everyone. He smiled at the others but when he looked round at me his smiled dropped.  
"Melanie?" he asked.  
I shook my head and peeled Kearon's hand of my top.  
Everyone stared at us, "No, Its Kelia, her daughter," Uncle Rick smiled, tears forming in his eyes again, "Oh Kelia," he walked over to me and hugged me.  
When he pulled away he looked into my eyes. "Where's Leo, Poppy, Wayne, Steve and your Mum?" he asked.  
I let my smiled slip, "Leo, he is over there," pointing slightly behind me, "M- the others, they- uh- they-" I couldn't get the words out but I saw Uncle Ricks face drop.  
"No," he cried and dropped to his knees.  
I looked at him and began crying myself.  
"How," he asked. "I- they- were them, i- did it-," I cried dropping to my knee's as well, he pulled me into a hug and we cried.  
I could hear Leo struggling to get over to us, someone holding him back, but soon Leo was wrapped in our arms, we all crying for our lost ones.

* * *

...

* * *

Later that night we were all surrounding the fire.  
I sat with Kearon in my arms, sleeping softly, emotional tired from the crying, his mother gone.  
Leo sat next to me, in the same position as Kearon, curled up to my side.  
I ran my fingers through their hair, watching them sleep.  
The light from the fire, lighting up their peaceful faces.  
Uncle Rick, Aunt Lori and Carl sat next to us, our family keeping close, yet we were missing loads.  
Some dead, some alive, that one person alive was Callie and well, at least I hope she was alive and well. "Disoriented, comes closes," Uncle Rick explains to us, telling his story about how he came about from the coma he was apparently in.  
We came out to see him, yet we had no news he was in a coma, it was all so, disoriented and confusing.  
"Fear, confusion, all those things but," he paused, "disoriented comes closest,"  
Dale piped up, "Words, can be meagre things, words fall short,"  
"It feels like, I've fallen out of my old life and been put in a new one," Rick explained.  
We all went silent and watched on.  
Ed, Carols husband, a man I held so much hatred for put another log on their small family fire making the fire burn brightly.  
Ed was a man I couldn't stand, I knew he was beating Carol, I could see it, so could Callie and everyone else, as she always appeared with fresh bruises.  
It disgusted me.  
One time I tried to stick up for Carol and step in the way of one of her beatings I stumbled upon once, I ended up with a nice shiner, yet Ed ended up with two shiners and a bruised jaw.  
Curtsy of Daryl Dixon, my savior.  
In our camp we kept the fire down low so no one could see us but Ed had to bend the rules.  
We all watched Shane stand up and walk over and calmly talk to Ed it went well but with Ed, getting slightly lippy, yet Shane was able to solve it. Soon the conversation got interesting as I put my opinions in.  
"Tomorrow, I'm going out to Atlanta."  
"No you are not, you're staying here," Uncle Rick said, looking over at me.  
"No I can't Callie and Merle are out there." I prayed for their safety, and I was not forward to telling Daryl.  
"You were injured two days ago," Shane added.  
I glared over at him wishing he would shut up.  
"What happened?" Uncle Rick asked.  
"She was attacked by two walkers and she fell on her own arrow," Shane said.  
I glared again, this time jumping up.  
Kearon and Leo both woke up.  
"I need to go tomorrow, I can't leave them out there. Its Merle and Callie, I don't give to shits if you don't like Merle, but he has helped everyone survive, Callie helps out so much and yet you are all sat here doing nothing,"  
"Kelia's right, has anyone give a thought about Daryl Dixon, he won't be happy to hear that his brother has been left behind," Dale said, looking around the small campfire at everyone.  
"I'll tell him, I dropped the key it's my fault," T-dog admitted, I looked over at him.  
"Well someone needs to, I won't be here to," I all but growled.  
"Yes you will," Uncle Rick said, "I handcuffed him, that's makes it my job,"  
"No, I think Kelia should tell him, she would be able to handle him better," Leo spoke for the first time since Uncle Rick came. Everyone turned to look at him; he stood up next to me.  
"I know that if Daryl knew his brother is left behind then he would go looking for him, so when he comes back and knows, we could send a search party out then," he suggested. I looked down at my younger brother, when did he become so intelligent?  
"I agree with that," Uncle Rick said, looking up at us two. "I think that would be better." I looked down at Kearon, he was hugging my legs, could we wait that long? Waiting over night was long enough as it was.  
"Okay," I agreed, sighing.  
Everyone nodded.  
"But word to the wise," Dale spoke up, "We are going to have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt,"  
"I was scared, I ran, and I'm not ashamed of it, I just wish I could have convinced Callie to come back, but she wanted to stay." T-dog said,  
"We were all scared, what's your point?" Andrea asked.  
"I stopped long enough to chain that door, the staircase is narrow, maybe half a dozen walkers could squeeze against it but it's not enough to break it," he paused.  
"Not that chain not that padlock," He paused again, looking straight at Andrea, then me, "but my point is, Dixon and Callie are alive, and they are still up there on that roof," I stared in shock.  
"What," I mumbled softly.  
"That's on us," T-dog said before leaving to rest.  
Everyone sat there in shock at silence, all staring at me.

* * *

...

* * *

"Kelia,."  
I looked down at Kearon.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
I watch Leo also look over at him.  
After our discussion at the fire, it was decided that we should all head to be bed, ready for the frightful events of tomorrow.  
"Do you think we will get mum and Merle back?" he asked.  
I sighed sadly and laid down next to him pulling him to me, I let my hand fall behind his back and let Leo grab it. "Kearon," I whispered, "I do hope so, and I do know that Daryl will do everything in his power to help us, his brother out there too."  
I paused, "Yet I do know, your mum and Merle will do what it takes to survive and that they will look out for each other," Kearon nodded against my shoulder and I squeezed Leos hand.  
"We will get here back, I'll get here back,"  
"I Promise," I whispered sadly pulling both of my brothers closer to me, drifting off it to a light slumber.

* * *

...

* * *

When I woke up, Kearon and Leo weren't curled up to my side and it was bright outside,  
I could hear the clatter and chatter of the camp moving about.  
I sighed quietly, before dressing and leaving the camp.  
I could see Uncle Rick doing the same across the camp looking about.  
Carol stood near the RV ironing Uncle Ricks uniform, Glenn, Dale and Jim all surrounded the red sports car from yesterday tearing it to parts.  
Glenn looked real sad, I swallowed a chuckle.  
Lori stood a bit further away, and I watch Uncle Rick head over there after he spoke to Glenn and Carol.  
I sighed, the boys must be with the other children playing somewhere and everyone else seemed to be getting on with their jobs.  
A jeep then pulled up and Shane jumped out, "Waters here ya'll, remember to boil it before use." He called before walking to the back and helping unload the water.  
I walked over to help, smiling at Uncle Rick and Aunt Lori, but when I got to the truck everyone was stopped with the shrill scream of Sophia and Carl and then Leo and Kearon screams of my name.  
I raced, reaching down to grab my knife that was usually strapped to me leg, I cursed when I couldn't feel it but it didn't stop me from running to them, I had to reach them.  
I couldn't fail them now.

* * *

**WOWOWOWOW,  
What do you guys think?  
Read and Review please, let me know,  
Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	6. Atlanta

**Well Chapter 6, woo,  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
Thanks to my only reviewer TheWalkingDead445 (sorry its late), Thanks for the comments, yeah I feel the first chapter was rushed but I think that was due to being nervous about these fan fiction and getting into the story tbh, anyway thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story.  
Sorry for grammar mistakes, i can be so bad when it comes to that.  
Anyway,  
OWTS**

* * *

Chapter 6: Atlanta

* * *

Family was probably the most important thing to me in my life.  
I grew up with a shit man for a father, an amazing mum and siblings along with a great little half-brother on my dad's side, my dad's ex-girlfriend, and then my mum's partner.  
My father wasn't a dad, he was just a man that was there for the first 13 years of my life before he just stopped, now at the age of 26 I didn't need my father at all.  
I only cared for his ex-girlfriend and my half-brother.  
So with most of my family now dead I couldn't fail to save my two brothers.

_I came back to find Wayne and Polly dead, with Steve and my mum hunched over them eating their insides._

…_._

_I could see blood covering the floor, and their hands as they ate, luckily I was able to keep my lunch down. I could see my sisters pained cold face, her lifeless eyes and my brothers cracked glasses and his blood caked face. _

…_._

_So I took it upon myself along with the man to kill them. He handed me a small hand gun, and told me in the head. It was quick, he shooting Steve while I shot my mum. I hesitated after seeing her face, those eyes that were similar to mine stare at me. I watched her stand and make her way towards me, her movements jerky and sudden. _

…_._

_I did it quickly, straight to the head._

I raced towards the screams, the branches of the trees scraping every inch of my body.  
Adrenaline was racing through my body, leaving everything behind.  
My body stretching my injury but I didn't care I needed to get to my brothers.  
Although I didn't have anything on me that would help me I knew I had to help them either way.  
As I came into the clearing the first thing I spotted was Carl and Sophia, no Kearon or Leo. I scanned for the pair of them but couldn't find them.  
I heard everyone catch up and gasp.  
I finally turned to see what they were looking at. There in the small clearing, was a buck, lying dead and a walker munching on the insides. I suppressed throwing everything up in exchange for moving around the clearing.  
"Kearon, Leo," I called.  
The others had begun bashing the walker to the ground behind me, from what I could tell from the sound of pounding dead flesh.  
"Leo, Kearon," I continued to call.  
"They never come up this fair," Dale said worriedly.  
"They are running out of food," Jim mused and coincidentally at that moment there was a crack of a branch and the rustling of leaves to the right of me and everyone stilled to watch.  
"She's called them to us," Shane said angrily.  
I glared at him over my shoulder before as we waited.  
Then, Leo and Kearon appeared running towards me arms stretched. I dropped to my knees hugging them.  
"You idiots, where did you run of to," I shouted grabbing their chins. "I was so worried," I half sobbed.  
"We are okay, we were with Daryl," and with that, said hunter came out from the bushes as well, 8 squirrels attached to his belt, and his crossbow slung over his shoulder.  
"Son of a bitch, that's my deer," Daryl sneered striding over towards the deer.  
Everyone moved away, out of the way of his rage, we stayed in the same place, just watching. He walked over to the deer and walker, "Look at it all gnawed on," he looked over at the walker.  
"By this filthy, diseased ridden, mother fucking bastard," with every word, came a kick to the still walker.  
"Calm down son," Dale spoke.  
I just sat and watch all the rage unfold, over a deer, we hadn't even told him about Merle yet.  
Merle.  
Callie.  
I sighed as they all debated on the deer when the walkers removed head began to move. "Oh God," Amy whispered and her and Andrea left.  
Daryl groaned, "Come on people, what the hell, it's got to be the brain."  
"Don't ya all know anything," he said and looked over at me, "Robins, Leo, Kearon come on," he said motioning for the camp.  
I stood with my brothers but groaned when I stretched my side. Uncle Rick came over and helped me up while the two boys followed Daryl.  
"Shits about to hit the fan," I whispered to Uncle Rick as we came out towards camp and saw Daryl calling for Merle. "Indeed it is," he helped me over towards Aunt Lori.  
"Merle, Merle get your ass out here, I got us some squirrel."  
He called out, everyone was stood away under the RV when Lori walked me over there as well and sat me down in a chair.  
"Daryl," Shane called, "Slow down, Kelia's got to talk to you," Daryl looked over towards me and then back at Shane, "What are you? Her keeper? She can tell me herself," he sneered.  
Shane smirked but then rubbed his mouth, "No, it's about Merle." I stood slowly and walked over ignoring Lori's hold and brushing past them over to the men.  
Leo and Kearon stood next to Daryl, and I motioned for them to move back, because I knew Daryl was going to blow.  
"What about Merle?" he asked, getting all stiff.  
I stepped forward once I saw Leo and Kearon had gotten away.  
"There was a problem in Atlanta," I started, and I watch Daryl look around at everyone, "Where's Kearon's Ma?" he asked. I always knew he was very observant.  
I opened my mouth to speak, but shut it and paused. "Daryl- they-"  
"Are they dead?" he asked looking Shane in the eyes.  
"I don't know,"  
"They either are or they aren't," he shouted, walking back and forth, pacing.  
I stepped forward, "Daryl,-"There aren't no easy way to say this, so I will go ahead and say it," Uncle Rick spoke, cutting over me and walking over towards Daryl.  
"Who are you?"  
"Rick Grimes,"  
"Rick Grimes," Daryl mocked, "You got something you wanna tell me?"  
"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him to a piece of metal, he is still there."  
I stepped forward, "What happened to me telling him," I shouted, Uncle Rick pushed me back, while Daryl paced.  
"So let me process this, your saying you hand cuffed my brother to a roof?" he paused to glare at me and Uncle Rick, "And you left him there," he shouted.  
I moved out from behind my uncle. "Daryl, listen to me, Daryl, listen." I whispered, moving towards him, he stopped pacing and looked at me. "He ain't alone."  
He stared at me, "Your step-ma, stayed with him," I nodded, he began to pace again. Daryl grew angry and threw the squirrels at Uncle Rick before charging towards him, not without dodging me first.  
Shane took him out before he could reach Rick but Daryl was quick to draw a hunting blade and began to attack Rick.  
I stared in shock, "Kelia, stop them," Leo said, him and Kearon coming to my side. However they had already stopped him, in a choke hold.  
"Choke holds illegal," Daryl wheezed.  
"You will have to file a complaint," Shane replied.  
I stepped forward when the released him, coming to a stop by the three of them, "Stop it," but Rick continued speaking to him, "Your brother does not work well with others," but then T-dog spoke up, "It's not Ricks fault, I had the key and I dropped it,"  
"You couldn't pick it up?"  
"I dropped it down a drain," T-dog said, looking dead at him.  
Daryl bent to the ground, groaning before standing and began walking towards me, "If this is supposed to make me feel better it don't," he sneered, throwing dirt and rocks towards Shane and T-dogs feet.  
"Maybe this will," T-dog spoke, "I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get a them," he paused, "With a padlock,"  
Daryl looked at me. "It's got to count for something," Uncle Rick said coming up from behind him, and Daryl moved closer to me, "Yeah, but what's the boys ma got to do with it huh?" he asked.  
My chest felt tight as he spoke about her and I watch Kearon run over and clutch Daryl's legs.  
Daryl looked down and ruffled his hair, "She stayed with him, she didn't want to leave him." T-dog spoke.  
Daryl rubbed his eyes and gently moved Kearon.  
"To hell all ya, they didn't deserve this," he paused to look at me.  
I could see tears in his eyes, but, they weren't just for Merle.  
"Just tell me where they are so I can go get them," I walked over to him, "I'm coming to," I said standing next to Daryl.  
He looked down at me, nodded before looking at Rick. "He'll show you, ain't that right." Aunt Lori spoke, directing it to Rick.  
Rick looked around at everyone before speaking, "I'm going back," Daryl nodded before looking at me, "Come," he said and walked away.  
I looked over at my uncle before ushering Kearon and Leo over towards where Daryl was heading.  
Leaving the group in a stunned silence.

* * *

...

* * *

When Daryl finally stopped it was over at his and Merles small camp.  
It seemed really quiet and I knew that was because we were missing Merle presences to our bandit group.  
Daryl sat down on the log he claimed his, dropping everything to the ground.  
I stood away while the boys walked over and sat near him, Leo began taking the squirrels and gutting them, while Kearon showed Daryl the knot he done today.  
It seemed like another day at the camp, yet it wasn't. Daryl spoke to Kearon calmly and glanced over at Leo before looking up at me, he nodded at me and I smiled.  
He knew they were helping him.  
"Boys, stay with Daryl, I got things to do," I spoke quietly, hoping Daryl would be okay with it.  
When he didn't speak up and they boys did I nodded and walked away back towards our tent. A  
s I got closer, the pain grew in my side.  
I could feel the warm liquid of my blood cooling on my body and dripping down my side.  
I groaned slightly and stepped into the small part of the tent.  
I lifted my over sized top to see my bandage a bright red and leaking blood, which had traveled down my side towards my jean shorts, it had been absorbed but I can feel some of it on my leg.  
I sighed softly before sitting down.  
I grabbed an old rag and a bottle of water and began washing the blood away, when I get nearer the wound it hurts more, so I hurried it up.  
Once clean it look at what had happened, it looks like I had popped a few stitches. I hurriedly made my way over to a small medical bag I have, I got Glenn to pick up for me on one of his quick supply runs. I opened it up to find some of the butterfly stitches inside, ready to pull the wound together, I didn't have time for stitches.  
Once I was done, I wrapped my wound tightly around my body before poking my head out of my tent, seeing no one I quickly washed my hands off the blood and went back inside to change, ready to depart soon.  
I grabbed a pair of jeans, my thick army boots, a tank top, shirt and then my leather jacket.  
I pulled my hair up in a tight bun but let hair fall from around my face.  
Once I was done, I attached my knife to my leg, one hand gun, thanks to Morales to my leg and then put my katana and quiver on my back before grabbing my bow and leaving the tent.  
From where I stood I could see everyone else gearing up ready for Atlanta.  
I walked over to Daryl who was by the fire, I smiled even with the ever sting of my side burning. Shane and Rick came out into the small clearing in front of the RV, Shane looked highly upset.  
"So could you just throw me a bone here man, why would you risk your life for douche bag like Merle?"  
"Hey," I shouted at the same time Daryl said, "Hey choose your words more carefully."  
Shane glared over at us, "Yeah I know what I said, douche bag is what I meant," he said sincerely.  
"Merle Dixon," Shane spat, "That man wouldn't give you a glass of water, even if you were dying of thirst,"  
"What he would or wouldn't do, doesn't interest me," Uncle Rick spoke.  
"I can't let a man die of thirst, me." He paused, "Thirst and exposure we left him like an animal caught in a trap, that's no way for anything to die let alone a human," Uncle Rick walked away from Shane.  
I watched Shane stare after.  
Something lying behind his eyes.  
I sighed as Daryl sat down and began cleaning his arrows.  
"So? You and Daryl? That your big plan," Aunt Lori said almost sarcastically.  
Uncle Rick sighed and turned to look at Glenn.  
Glenn sighed, "Ah come on,"  
"You know the way, you've been there before, in and out you said so yourself, no problem," Uncle Rick said as Glenn rubbed the back of his neck, "It's not fair of me to ask, I know that but I'd feel a lot better with you along, I know she would too," Uncle Rick concluded.  
Aunt Lori shook her head and looked over at me, I smiled.  
I turned around to see Kearon and Leo walking over to me.  
Kearon quickly attached himself to me and Leo stood by Daryl.  
"Great now you're going to risk three men," Shane sneered, "Four," T-dog spoke up.  
Daryl snorted, "Great my day gets better and better,"  
"Do you see anyone else stepping up to save your brothers crack ass," T-dog calmly replied.  
I decided it was time to speak up, "Yeah, me, so that's makes it five, huh Shane?" I said, directing my glare towards him.  
"That's five," Dale spoke.  
Shane shook his head, "No, you're putting everyone else here at risk, just know that Rick, come one you saw that walker here it was in camp,"  
"Not near un-enough to the noise lines though," I added but that didn't stop Shane, "They are moving out of the cities Rick, we need people here, we need every available body here, we need them here, we need the to protect us,"  
Uncle Rick smirked and rubbed him chin, "Seems to me what you really need here most are more guns,"  
"Right," Glenn spoke, "The guns," I raised an eyebrow at Daryl and he shrugged.  
"What guns?" Shane asked.  
"Six shotguns, 2 high powered rifles and over a dozen hand guns, I cleared out the cage at the station before I left," Uncle Rick answered, putting his hands on his hips.  
"I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed it's just sitting there on the street waiting to get picked up."  
"Ammo?"  
"700 Rounds,"  
"You went through hell to find us, you just got here," Aunt Lori grumbled, "and now you're just going to turn around and leave?" she asked.  
"Dad I don't want you to go," Carl spoke, "Kelia, I don't want you to go either," Kearon said and everyone turned and looked to him.  
"To hell with the guns, Merle Dixon?"  
"Wait, are you guys forgetting something?" I asked stepping forward, brushing Kearon off me.  
"Callie is sat there right now, with Merle, and you're just going to leave her, after everything she has done, no, no that's not right, I'm going to get them, to hell with the guns, I want them back, and no one's going to stop me," I shouted and stormed off towards the cars.  
My angry boiled in my blood and when I got to the van I kicked it and slammed my fist against it. I was not going to leave her. I knew she would have her sword on her, and a bag full of supplies if anything did happen.  
I sighed and rested my forehead against the van, I could feel tears forming in my eyes and I felt one slip, cascading in a small river, down my reddened cheek.  
"Kelia?" I turned around to see Kearon, Leo and Daryl stood behind me.  
Leo next to Daryl and Kearon slightly closer.  
I wiped my eye discretely and smiled, "Yeah?"  
Kearon ran over to me and hugged me, "Be safe," he whispered into my stomach, I hugged him close and kissed his head.  
"I always am,"  
I looked up at Leo, and held an arm out to him, he walked over and hugged me as well, "I will come back to you," I looked up at Daryl, he nodded at me and I smiled.  
It was time.

* * *

...

* * *

I sat in the back of the van, Glenn in the passenger seat and Daryl pacing in front of me.  
Uncle Rick and T-dog were speaking to Dale about his bolt cutters, they seemed to be ready to go when Daryl finally snapped her stormed over to Glenn and shoved his boot towards the horn.  
BEEP BEEP  
BEEP BEEP  
BEEP BEEP  
"COME ON, let's go," Daryl shouted.  
I watched silently as Uncle Rick and Shane spoke, I heard most of what they said but one thing got to me. "Five men, five rounds, what are the odds," I mused silently, what were the odds.  
As Uncle Rick got in, Daryl slammed the guard of the van down shut, and with that, we drove away, heads down, ready for Atlanta.

* * *

...

* * *

The road to Atlanta was slow and quiet, that is, until Daryl spoke. "They better be okay,"  
"I told you," T-dog said, "The geeks can't get at them, the only thing getting through that door is us."  
I sighed and stared at the celling, something in the bottom of my stomach told me that wasn't true, and I sure hoped it wasn't.  
Glenn stopped the van and looked at us all, "We walk from here." Uncle Rick got out as Daryl did, his eagerness to get his brother quiet amusing seeing as they argued constantly when together. I  
sighed and joined them outside the can, my hand tight around my bow. "Ready?" Uncle Rick asked, and I nodded as we all jogged towards chained gates.  
Coming round we rounded to another chain fence when Glenn pulled away a broken part, probably the only entrance he used to get into the city.  
We all quickly climbed through and carried on jogging. "Merle and Callie first or the guns?" Uncle Rick asked Glenn, "You being serious," I asked as Daryl said, "Merle and Kearon's ma first, we ain't even having this conversation."  
"We are," Uncle Rick replied angrily before looking to Glenn, "You know the geography, it's your call,"  
"Merle and Callie are closest, the guns would mean doubling back, get them first," and we continued our jogging.  
When we got to the department store, Uncle Rick went in first, gun at the ready scanning the area.  
When he spotted the walker he point to Daryl to shot it and for me to cover while Glenn and T-dog followed after us. Daryl was quick to shot the walker, while whispering, "Damn one ugly scank," I couldn't help be snort.  
He looked over at me before he went over and retrieved his arrow.  
We all quickly left the shop floor to run up the stairs, as we got closer to the top, I could see light.  
"No," I whispered and push past Daryl and ran faster up the stairs, they all whispered my name sharply but I couldn't hear them.  
"No," I cried, as I reached the top and stared out onto the open roof.  
The chain, broken and the padlock lay on the floor. "No," I cried once again, running out onto the roof.  
Bodies of walkers littered the roof.  
The others followed, Daryl also shouting for his brother.  
As we rounded to the side where Merle was locked, all that was left was bodies of walkers, and what looked like a hand.  
I stared at the bodies and the hand, "No, no, no," I dropped to the floor, tears pooling in my eyes.  
Glenn followed me down and hugged me, "Shh,"  
I cried softly as Daryl cried as well, shouting "No," just liked I did before.  
Two people we loved were missing, and all that left was Merle's hand.

* * *

**WOAHHHHHH LIKE WOAH,,,  
I did not expect it to come out like this however I am very very very happy with the outcome of this chapter.  
I love it.  
Anyway,**

**READ AND REVIEW  
I will be writing the next chapter tomorrow, and will post it on Friday.  
Thanks Guys,  
Peace out**: _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


End file.
